Por que
by LoelGrey
Summary: Un pequeño spoiler a la historia real.


Title: Por que?

Autor: Loel

(SPOILER)

En medio de un concierto, su tercer concierto de Fall Into Hell pasó lo que nadie esperaba, lo que no debería pasar, lo que hundió la esperanza de todos los miembros del grupo.

Una cuerda de la guitarra de Jesse se rompió.

Jesse se quedó paralizado, nunca le baía roto una cuerda. Jesse se giró en un acto sensual, tapando la guitarra con su cuerpo mientras ue Andrés, el único guitarrista que sobraba aumentó el ritmo y substituyó como podía a Jesse, giñandole un ojo y sonreyendole. Andres se puso en frente de todos, casi haciendo un solo mientras que Loel cambió la letra de la canción, parando de cantar y gritando a todos:

"Hey como estais, estais bien todos??"

el publico no se dió cuenta de lo que pasó, y respondió energico un alto SÍ. Mientras que Loel miró a Jesse y Jesse todavía estaba con cara de "Que voy hacer?" Loel cerró los ojos y miró a Maik.

"Hoy presentaremos una nueva version de esta canción, espero que os guste a todos!"

"Síiiiii" gritó el publico. Maik entonces aumentó el ritmo y acabó con un hurican de tambores para para en seco. Las luces se apagaron durante unos segundos y Jesse aprovechó la situación y se fue de la tribuna. Loel se dirigió a Andrés, este negó con la cabeza, pero Loel le mostró con su cara de que podía hacerlo. Andrés solo suspiró y dejó la guitarra, se fué a donde estaba la batería de Maik y sacó el violín.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Maik guió el ritmo, mucho mas lento de lo normal y Keyi siguió con su bajo. Entonces la música se volvió a parar y Andres y Loel empezaron al mismo tiempo, con la misma cancion de antes, sólo ahora pareciendose a una version balada.

Jesse se sentó detras de la cortina en vez de arreglar su guitarra, se quedó traumatizado, viendo como Andrés tocaba el violín con una elegancia y Loel cantando cn su voz angelical. Hacian buena pareja, sí, pero no permitiría que Andres se quedaría con la popularidad.

- Le machacaré, ahora verás- Jesse se levantó, cambió la guitarra y sacó su guitarra de entrenamiento, menos mal que siempre la llevaba encima, con esta guitarra podía contar siempre.

Cuando Loel le dió la señal de un reojo, Jesse volvió a salir a la plataforma, dandole caña al a guitarra y volver a aumentar el ritmo, Maik casi rompió los tambores y loel volvió con su voz heaviata. jesse se quedó al lado de Loel pegándose contra é, meintras que veía como Andres seguia con su ritmo del violín, aumentando el amplificador, para que se escuchase más. Todo era perfecto de nuevo.

Cuando el concierto terminó, Jesse se quedó eschausto y tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo hacia casa.

Loel se quedó con los demás firmando unos autografos y ayudar a recoger todo. El manager les felicitó de haber superado una pruba tan inesperada y que actuaban profesionalmente.

"Loel cuando llegas a casa, dale a Jesse esto de mi parte." Andres le dió un pequeño sobre a Loel, sonriendose y se fue a casa.

Cuando Loel llego a su piso en la puerta ya le estaba esperando Barbara.

"Hey dalring, bonito concierto, apenas se ha notado lo que pasó a Jesse."

"Te has dado cuenta?"

"Como queires que no me doy cuenta, os conozco ya desde hace años!"

"Bueno... buenas noches...estoy cansado, nos veremos mañana."

"Desde luego que nos veremos, me debes este mes de alquiler. Buenas noches que tengas dulces sueños." añadió sonriendo.

Loel respiró fuerte y se fue a casa. En cuando abrió la puerta escuchó un ruido muy agudo, se había roto algo. en cuando pisó su piso, pisó encima de un trozo de cristal. Miró: Era un plato de la cocina.

- Como llega un plato desde la cocina hasta la puerta?-

"Jesse?"

De repente se podía oir:

"Y una mierda! LE ODIO LE ODIO LE ODIO! No quiero mas, no puedo mas! LE MATARE!"Loel llegó a la cocina, justo cuando Jesse bajó al suelo, dejandose caer a sus rodillas, llorando.

"Que te pasa Jesse? venga que no era tan grave, eso puede pasar a cualquier persona y lo has echo muy bien, nadie lo ha notado."

"Y UNA MIERDA!" gritó entre llorando. "Este Hijo de puta se ha aprovechado de la situación y me ha dejado en ridiculo! le odio le odio, y encima me estaba sonriendo! Como para humillarme! LE ODIO!"

"Ei calmate porfavor! andres lo ha hecho muy bien, gracias a TODOS hemos podido rectificar la incidencia!" Loel bajó y ayudó a Jesse a levantarse, cuando de repente notó que estaba sangrando. Unos cortes no tn profundos, pero lo suficiente para sangrar en sus dedos y manos, debido a los platos rotos que se veían por el suelo.

Loel le llevó al baño para curarle las heridas.

"Venga, dame la mano."

"No quiero, dejame!"

"Si no te ayudo, nopodras volver a tocar la guitarra!" - no es cierto, pero a ver si cuela-

"Me da igual!"

"Te da igual de que Andres se queda con los flores y tu te quedas como segunda guitarra por éso?" Loel le sujetó fuertemente la mano, sacando con la otra un botequin con alcohol para desinfectarle las heridas. Jesse se estaba echando atras, pero no pdoía contra la fuerza de Loel. De repente notó un dolor agudo en las heridas y apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Cuando habia todo pasado se sentó al borde de la bañera, bajando su mirada.

"Escuchame Jesse, no es nada grave, ha pasado y punto, gracias a todos hemos superado esto y nadie se ha dado cuenta."

"pero.."

"Nada de peros, vamonos a la cama que es tarde."

"Vale", snifeo Jesse, seguiendo a su amante.

En la cama se acurrucó contra el pecho de Loel, cogiéndole del pelo e inhalar su olor.

"Te quiero Loel!"

"y yo mi amor." Loel acarició el pelo lila del otro, peinando con sus uñas los mechones y la nuca hasta que Jesse, cansado de llorar y de la rabia se quedó durmiendo.

---

A la mañana siguiente Loel se despertó antes de Jesse y preparó el desayuno. Dejó todo listo en una bandeja, un zumo de melocotón y pan tostado con mermelada, a parte puso el sobre que le dió Andrés.

Entonces Loel se vistió y bajo al piso de Barabara para darla el dinero del alquiler. En principio quería volver a subir, pero Barbara insistió en que se queda.

Cuando Jesse se despertó, miró con ojos cansados a labandeja y sonrió. Vió el sobre y pensaba que sería una carta de amor de Loel. Lo abrió y su cara se puso pálida.

"Pero como se atreve!" Tiró el sobre al suelo y se giró para envolverse en las sabanas. Enfadado dejó el desayuno y pensó en lo que pasó a noche.

veía la cara de Andres, sonriendo cuando a Jesse se le rompio la cuerda y se quedó paralizado, vió como Andres tomó la iniciativa, acercándose a Loel para sunsurrarle al oido que inutil sería Jesse. Jesse se enfureció cada vez más cuando pensó mas en Andrés. siempre estaba cerca de Loel, siempre con SU Loel. Porque lo hacía?

Entonces Jesse se giró y volvió a mirar el sobre cual contenido se vió medio salido del sobre.

Volvió a girarse y se levantó con rabia, miró otra vez el contenido y sonrió.

---

Por la tarde cuando todos se estaba reuniendo en una cafetería cera del estudio, Jesse y loel llegaron juntos, los dos sonriendo. Andres estaba charlando con Keyi mientras Maik llegaba con una bandeja de cafés.

Jesse se sentó al lado de Andrés.

Todos de repente se cayaron y se miraron. Loel en principio queria preguntar a Keyi si le dejaba sitio a Jesse, pero no hacia falta, y como es que se sentó al lado de Andrés?

Jesse le miró y le sonrió: "Gracias, pero no es la adecuada." le dijó con tranquilidad, devolviendo el sobre a Andres.

"Lo siento, era la unica que tenia de repuesto." contestó Andres.

"La próxima vez fijate mejor." Añadió Jesse y se levantó de la mesa. "Vamosnos Cariño? Quería enseñarte una tienda de ropa que había visto por aqui."

"Pero ... ahhh", Loel ya fue tirado del brazo y arrastrado fuera.

Keyi y Maik le miraron cara de inetrrogante.

"Que hay dentro si se puede saber?" pregunto con dulzura Keyi a Andres.

"Ah. una cuerda de guitarra de reposo, pero se ve que a Jesse no se le rompió la fina." sonrió Andres. y los tres se quedaron tomandose el cafe y charlando.


End file.
